Set Me Free
by EilayAdnayVolieay
Summary: Brainwashed against Balamb Garden, Rinoa is enrolled as a student to learn their secrets. Her assignment is to get close to members of SeeD. When she learns she's been lied to, which side will she choose? Her family... or her friends? SquallxRinoa R&R!
1. Chapter I: Prologue

**A/N**: This story is one of the first fanfictions that I have actually sketched out and planned future events for. Which is great, because normally, I get stuck somewhere in the middle of the story because I don't know where I want it to go. I don't know what I want to happen. And then I end up doing something stupid, like starting another fanfiction. (...which is why this fanfiction will even exist.

**Summary**: Brainwashed by her father like the rest of Galbadia, Rinoa believes his claims that Balamb Garden and SeeD are responsible for the attack on the surrounding countries, the murders, the disappearances, and are allies with the dangerous Sorceress. In an attempt to learn Balamb Garden's secrets, General Caraway enrolls Rinoa as a student. Her assignment is to get close to SeeD and learn everything she can. Secrets are unveiled, mysteries unfold and the true answers are revealed. When she gets too deep, which side will she choose? Those who she trusted are revealed to be liars, and those she hated, may end up being the ones who care about her most.

**Story Title**: Nearly all of my stories always have a song title as the title of the story. Music's pretty influential to me and I listen to it a lot when writing. This story's title comes from the song "Set Me Free" by Casting Crowns. Not sure if the lyrics would apply, since Casting Crowns is a Christian Band so the song would be talking about God, but... the name of it does seem to fit many aspects of this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII nor any of its characters. It belongs to SquareSoft/Enix, annnnnd if I did own it, I'd probably be working on convincing them to make a second game. Naturally.

**Set Me Free**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter I: Prologue

My mother died in a car crash when I was five, leaving me to be raised by my strict father alone. In the beginning, I resisted his rules, his plan for me. Yet soon enough, I believed what he said. His rules I thrived on — his way of bringing the military to our home, became my ways.

Once I turned fourteen, things changed. Rumors of a Sorceress War approaching were flying all around the continent. I had just come home from the small seaside town Balamb, when my father had taken me aside.

"Rinoa," he had said to me. "You can't see that boy from Balamb anymore." By 'that boy', he had meant my boyfriend at the time, Seifer Almasy. I thought I was flat out, head over heels in love with this guy. So when my father told me a relationship between the two of us was impossible, my heart crashed and shattered into a million pieces. I cried, I demanded an explanation, anything to justify the injustice. He shook his head sadly, and said only that it was forbidden.

I still remember how for days, I ignored him, hell, even refused to look at him. Perhaps it was childish, but I didn't really give a damn. I _was _a child. Finally, one day during another tense dinner, he gave in.

"Rinoa, what do you know about this new sorceress?" He had asked me. I remembered glaring at him, the first look I had given him since his he had forbidden me from seeing Seifer.

"...nothing." I answered curtly.

"As the General of the Galbadian Army, it is my duty to ensure the safety of the people of Galbadia. And... as your father, it is my duty to ensure the safety of _you_. We have received information that the Sorceress is being hidden by Balamb Garden and their SeeDs. They are the ones who have been behind all of the recent attacks — the families who have been murdered, were ordered to be killed by Cid Kramer, the Headmaster of Balamb Garden. He is planning to take over all three Gardens, before moving to gain control of all the surrounding countries. Timber's freedom was stripped away from them because of Cid Kramer's orders — because the Sorceress doesn't want countries and small towns thinking for themselves. This is why I will not allow you to go to Balamb anymore — it is too easy to be placed in danger, so close to the root of it all."

"And what about Seifer? He's not involved in any of this, and —" My father cut me off.

"Perhaps he wasn't before. He is now."

"No." I whispered. "He would _never _get involved with the Sorceress. He knows what everyone has been saying — he's seen the people she's believed to have slaughtered. He would _never _take part in that."

"He no longer has a choice. His parents were murdered last night — and he's going to get sent to Balamb Garden, like all the other orphans have been. I'm sorry, Rinoa, but I know what it was like when Adel rose to power. I'm sorry — I can not lose you."

Some day, he had said, I would understand. This night became a turning point in my life. Balamb Garden became a symbol of hate to me. Because of it's Headmaster Cid Kramer, and its damned SeeDs, I had lost another loved one. The disappearances, the deaths... every time I learned of a new one, my anger grew. They were taking everything from all of us. Destroying lives. My fathers mission to overthrow the Sorceress and put an end to Balamb Garden's plans became my only hope.

Maybe I had overreacted. I was very influenced by my fathers personal views, and the way he told it, every day was spent trying to locate the Sorceress, and trying to infiltrate Balamb Garden for information. All of Galbadia believed what Vinzer Deling, the President, was telling them. Balamb Garden was soon hated by not only my father and I, but the rest of Galbadia. Because of them, Timber had lost their freedom. Balamb had lost its once good reputation. Families were torn apart. No one understood how that felt more than me.

—

"She is the one you've been searching for? How can you?..." The President trailed off. They were sitting in his office, waiting for the General to arrive.

"I have always known. She was always the one." A silky female voice replied. The President appeared confused.

"She has been in Deling all this time. If you have always known, why was it necessary to kill all those people? Kidnap all of those children?" He felt somewhat betrayed. She had not let him in on any of her knowledge, and he had allowed her to have free reign to do what she wanted in search for this girl. Now, he found out that she had always known exactly where she was, and they had drawn unnecessary attention to her acts.

"It is necessary because I decide it so. There is a greater force at work than you will ever understand. This is how it must be. This is how it was supposed to be." She smiled and rose gracefully from her seat. She was more than aware of the fact that barely if any of what she had said made sense. Her words were always riddles, full of cryptic messages. If there was ever anyone smart enough to understand them, they would know not to trust her.

**A/N**: So this may possibly be considered a weak introduction, I'm not really sure. It's something that was more or less supposed to introduce you to the state of mind Rinoa is in regarding Balamb Garden (which was actually a lot harder than I thought, because I wasn't sure how to develop that all in one chapter... I probably still didn't, but I can work on that for chapter two.) , her current relationship with her father, and then at the end I added something that might make the chapter slightly more interesting. Or, that's the goal, anyway. R&R!


	2. Chapter II: The Assignment

**A/N**: I started this chapter right after finishing the previous one, so they'll probably go up together. That way I can maybe make up for a sort of... strange intro, I suppose? For the record, the prologue was the only part of the chapter where it would be in the first person saying "I" "Me" outside of dialogue. I can't actually remember EXACTLY what that's called (and gee, school hasn't even been out that long yet!) But... you hopefully get what I mean. Or, you will, after this chapter. R&R!

**Additional Note**: I'm kind of afraid that Rinoa might seem OOC at the beginning of the story because she's been brainwashed by her father, and expected to act a certain way. Once she arrives at Balamb Garden, I'm hoping to have her gradually change into the person we know her as from the game. So, bear with me if she seems a bit... odd. It's supposed to be part of the story, though I am trying to keep her as in-character as possible considering the circumstances.

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to SquareSoft/Enix, not me.

**Set Me Free**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter II: The Assignment

"Sorceress Adel was feared by everyone, and there were many resistance factions set to overthrow her ruling over Esthar. There is a period of time where young girls around the world were being kidnapped from their homes and taken to her. The exact reasoning behind this is not known, but shortly after the kidnappings stopped, one group was finally successful in sealing her away. Usually, as we learned in the last chapter, Sorceresses pass on their powers before they die, and a new Sorceress is born. However, Sorceress Adel is not actually dead — merely sealed away, unable to communicate with anyone or use her powers." The teacher brought up some pictures of the Sorceress, and many of the students cringed at her appearance.

"Wouldn't it be safer to have killed her than keep her sealed away?" One of the students asked. Rinoa rolled her eyes at this question. The teacher smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all. If she is killed, another _must _take her powers. It would be near impossible to find out who had accepted them, and it could be even more dangerous to set another Sorceress on the world."

"But the other Sorceress, the one Balamb Garden is allies with—" Another student began. The teacher turned her head sharply at the student and narrowed her eyes.

"Balamb Garden is _not _allies with the Sorceress! Those are lies spread by the President, I know Cid Kramer and he would never involve himself in any evil deeds." The teacher suddenly appeared shocked, as she covered her mouth. She sank down into her seat and put her head in her hands. She knew what would happen next for speaking out against the President. The bell rang, and the students began trailing out of class. Rinoa gave a sad look at her teacher before leaving the classroom.

She was sixteen now, and she had seen several teachers be taken away because they did not believe the President's claims that Balamb Garden was allies with the Sorceress. She didn't see how they could not accept it — she knew herself that she could never doubt the words of her father. He was never supposed to tell her about anything involving Balamb Garden, but he had. She trusted him completely.

"Rinoa!" Rinoa turned around and saw one of her friends running up to her. She smiled and waited for her friend to catch up to her.

"Hi Ardis. Are you going home for the weekend too?" Most students at Galbadia Garden stayed in the dormitories during the week, and returned to their home on the weekends to visit with their families.

"No, not this weekend. My parents are taking me to Balamb." Rinoa froze and stared at Ardis.

"...why would they take you there?" She asked quietly, making sure no one was around to overhear them. Ardis shrugged.

"It's supposed to be nice there, a good place to — oh. I know what this is about. Rinoa, you don't seriously believe all those stories, do you?" Ardis asked, smiling.

"My father would never lie to me. You should be careful about who you speak against, when in public. You know what can happen. Listen, Ardis, I have to head out, if I miss the next train I'll have to wait until tonight to get in to Deling. I'll... see you next week. Okay?" Rinoa forced a smile and walked away.

Sometimes, it was hard to think so badly of Balamb. It wasn't the towns fault that Balamb Garden's Headmaster Cid was planning all these attacks on countries worldwide. She even envied Ardis, whose parents she knew for a fact did not believe any of what the President had claimed, for being able to go to Balamb.

It wasn't a very long walk across the desert to the train station, and Rinoa was grateful that not many of the roaming monsters came at her. She had always hated fighting — especially when she was alone. She walked up to the man next to the train entrance, and bought her ticket before boarding.

The train wasn't very full yet, and Rinoa felt hopeful that she might get a compartment to herself. It was nice to have that peaceful ride, with everything around her completely quiet. The entire time she was at Garden, it was constant movement and constant sounds. Once she was in Deling, everything would be even busier. The train was the only momentary break from all of that.

The last compartment of the train was completely empty, and Rinoa put her bags on the racks above the seats before sitting next to the window. The station was clearing out of most people already.

"Hello passengers, this is the train from Galbadia Garden to Deling City. We will be departing shortly, if you could all find a compartment to be seated in. In about half an hour we will be arriving at our destination. Have a safe and pleasant journey." The engineers voice said pleasantly over the intercom. Once the train started moving, Rinoa sank down in her seat and closed her eyes.

—

Rinoa stood at the bus stop, waiting impatiently. She hated being in the mainstream of things in Deling on a Friday night, when everything was going on. Parades, parties, events, there was always something to do and it usually always caused a ton of people to fill the streets.

"Bus number eight has arrived!" A man shouted. Rinoa grabbed her things and boarded the bus. It didn't take long for it to arrive outside of the Caraway mansion — her home.

"Rinoa!" Her father called. "Take your things upstairs and get ready — we have dinner with President Deling tonight." Rinoa groaned and dragged her stuff up the stairs to her room. Though she never spoke out against the President, dinner with him and other political officials were always boring. She never understood why she always had to attend them with her father, when she was perfectly capable of making her own meals.

As she opened her bedroom door, the sound of barking greeted her and Rinoa fell down to her knees as her dog Angelo ran to greet her.

"Angelo!" She cried out, hugging her pet. Galbadia Garden did not allow any pets whatsoever in the dorms, and it was always very hard for her to leave her dog behind at home. After her short reunion with Angelo, she sat down at her desk and touched up what little makeup she had on.

When she was done getting ready, she headed up the stairs another floor to her fathers study, where she assumed he would be. The door was open a crack, so she decided to push it open, when her fathers voice stopped her.

"Yes, we will talk about it tonight. I can't promise that she will be willing — yes, I understand that, but — of course. There is no alternative, then? Fine. I will make her agree — make her understand. You have nothing to worry about, sir. We will be arriving in a little while. Yes... I suppose we could talk about it then. Okay. Goodbye."

_I shouldn't have listened in on his conversation, _Rinoa realized. _That wasn't right. But... were they talking about... about me? __**No.**__ I am not important enough for the President to bring up with my father. They must have been talking about someone else. I wonder who?... _Without another thought, Rinoa pushed the door open and smiled.

"All set." She said. Her father looked up from the phone he had just hung up, and forced a smile. Rinoa could tell it was fake — he was trying to hide something from her.

"Good. We should leave, immediately. We wouldn't want to be late." He grabbed his jacket from the hook behind him, and guided her out of his office.

It wasn't long before the car stopped outside of the Presidential Residence. General Caraway took the lead, Rinoa following not far behind him. A servant lead them to the dining area before leaving them.

"Ahh, General Caraway, Miss Rinoa, you've arrived just in time. Dinner is just about to begin." Vinzer Deling informed them, smiling. Rinoa sat down next to her father, not looking up. She hated these dinners — she was always the only female, let alone teenager, there.

The first hour passed by with the usual boring conversation — the parts Rinoa had no interest in whatsoever. Who was running for what political position, what small problems were going on with their allies, and other boring things. It wasn't until they began the discussion about Balamb Garden and the Sorceress that Rinoa tuned in.

"Did you hear they lead an attack on Dollet?" Vinzer said conversationally. Small chatter broke out amongst the other guests, and Rinoa's father shook his head.

"No, I hadn't. Should we dispatch Galbadian soldiers there, to protect the citizens? Dollet could be good allies, if we were to help them."

"Or it could be a trap, to get our soldiers placed there for an attack. What we really need, is an insider. Someone to gain the trust of those at Balamb Garden involved — so we could gain the information we need. An instructor, perhaps?" Vinzer questioned.

"Nah, they don't need no more instructors!" One man cried out. "They've got more than they can handle, I'd say. And I doubt they'd be able to learn anything. You'd need someone who could be important, or make friends with important people."

"...like a SeeD?" Rinoa spoke up. Her face instantly heated up — she normally never took part in any of the conversations. It wasn't her place — she shouldn't even be allowed at these dinners, when they were discussing official matters like this. The President, however, smiled, his lips curling upwards.

"Yes. Like a SeeD." He replied thoughtfully. "Of course, it would also have to be a person they would never suspect of being a spy. Like a student, perhaps?" This time, his pointed look in her direction was understood. _He... he wants me to go. _

"...you want... me to go?" Rinoa choked out. Her father frowned, glancing at the President for a moment before responding.

"Rinoa... it would be very beneficial to Galbadia, if we could have a spy within Balamb Garden. You're young — you're easy to like, and you appear trusting and honest. They would never suspect you of being involved with any of their secrets being leaked out. And, you could always see... old friends." Her father stared at her, and Rinoa knew instantly what he meant.

_Seifer... that's who you mean, isn't it, father? But you're wrong to use that against me. It no longer has the same hold over me as it once would have. Still... I could see, for myself. See if he really is too far gone. I could prove to everyone that the President and my father, are _not _liars. That Balamb Garden truly is trying to harm us all. And if it helps them... maybe all of this can finally be over._

"I'll do it." She whispered. "If there is no one else who can, I will do it."

She hadn't even noticed how tense the atmosphere had gotten until she agreed to do it. Everyone began smiling again, and speaking amongst themselves. She had no idea what she was getting into. She was still young, inexperienced — it was dangerous, reckless, and idiotic.

Yet she knew she had to be the one to do it.

**A/N**: Well, that was that chapter finished up, hopefully it's not too dreadful, I realize it's starting out all very ... bland, at least to me, but it is supposed to get better. I'm just unsure of how to work the introduction chapters. Personally, I hated working on these first two chapters because I know what is supposed to happen in the future ones and I just can't wait to get to that part. Oh, and as a side note... the man who says "Nah, they don't need no more instructors." at some point during the dinner with the President — his dialogue WAS planned that way intentionally. It's supposed to be the way he talks... should be understandable enough, as it's part of the dialogue, but I didn't want anyone getting mad at me for using improper grammar. (And to be honest, it sort of drove me crazy too, but I pictured him in my head with this funny little accent and I couldn't resist.) And for those who read my other Final Fantasy VIII fanfictions, they will be updated very soon. I just need to get this idea out while I have it. R&R! Hopefully you guys can hang on until chapter 3 (as dull as I realize this probably is thus far.)

**Next Chapter**: "Welcome To Garden"

Rinoa is enrolled in Balamb Garden as a student, and finally meets the infamous Headmaster Cid Kramer. She gets a new friend and sees an old one, and has a few moments where she questions some of what she has been told about Balamb Garden, its staff, and students. Will she meet Squall yet? Even I don't know for sure at this point, but if not chapter three, then you'll see him chapter four.


	3. Chapter III: Welcome To Garden

**A/N**: Hopefully things in this chapter are going to pick up a little; next chapter, especially, (at least with what I have planned). So far the reviews for the last chapter were pretty positive, which I am glad. Not that I mind constructive criticism, but it's always good to know that people are interested in the story and I got that feeling from the reviews I received, so that was good.

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to SquareSoft/Enix, not me.

**Set Me Free**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter III: Welcome To Garden

It seemed hardly believable that just under a week ago, she had agreed to transfer from Galbadia Garden to Balamb. Her father had been very pleased with her offer, and very happy that she was willing to do this. He probably considered it her following in his footsteps, at least partially — after all, she was doing something for her hometown, for Galbadia.

The train ride seemed to take forever, and when she found out it had gone underwater, she was terrified. Was that even _safe?_

"This is our final destination, at Balamb station. Please grab all of your belongings and exit the train in an orderly manner. Have a lovely afternoon." The engineer spoke over the intercom. Rinoa rolled her eyes as she reached up to grab her luggage. _There really is such a thing as _too _pleasant._

She had only brought the most important part of her luggage, realizing she wouldn't be able to carry all of it from the train to Balamb Garden. Her father had told her he would have the rest delivered to her so she could settle in. Besides, she'd be wearing her uniform most of the time at Garden, so she wouldn't be in desperate need of any clothes just yet.

It felt strange being in Balamb again — it had been two years since she had last visited, and absolutely nothing had seemed to change. There were no new buildings, no new stores to be seen. _The last time I was here, I was visiting Seifer. It feels so weird, being back here. I... wonder if he's still at Balamb Garden. He must be . . . father tried to use that against me, to make me want to come here. _

Rinoa dragged her luggage behind her — glad not for the first time there were wheels on the bottom — and headed toward the exit.

She was walking toward Balamb Garden when a T-Rexaur stormed up to her. She sighed and dropped her luggage.

"I am _really _not in the mood — SLEEP!" She held her hand up to the T-Rexaur as the magic flowed through her. The large monster began swaying and Rinoa quickly grabbed her things and moved out of its way before it fell to the ground.

"Wow, that was pretty impressive." Rinoa turned around and saw a brunette girl who looked about her age. She was smiling pleasantly, and indicated the T-Rexaur with her hand. "Those things are pretty hard to take down, even with the sleep spell. Oh! Are you going to Balamb Garden?" The girl asked. Rinoa nodded, as the two started walking toward the Garden.

"Yeah, I just transferred. I'm Rinoa, by the way." She looked at the girl and wondered for a moment if she might be a SeeD.

"I'm Selphie. Where'd you transfer from? I actually just transferred here about two weeks ago from Trabia."

"I transferred from Galbadia Garden." Rinoa said vaguely. She didn't want to give away to anyone why she had really transferred, and realized she would have to come up with some kind of reason before anyone asked her.

"Oh, I hear they're very strict there." Selphie said. Rinoa shrugged. It was never really that bad for her — she had stayed out of trouble, and that was really all you had to do. Living with her father her entire life, nothing could be more difficult and strict than his rules.

"I never really noticed. My father is pretty strict." Rinoa added. "Maybe it's a Galbadia thing."

They continued talking until they had reached the front entrance of the Garden. Rinoa stared up at in, not being able to hide the fact that she was impressed. Though each of the Gardens were built in a similar fashion, they were each unique as well. Galbadia Garden had a very serious atmosphere when you first entered it — only the students knew it to ever be different. Yet Balamb Garden seemed much more welcoming, with its students coming and going, laughter being carried all the way from the gate. It was . . . almost nice.

There was an older man standing at the entrance, with two people who she could only assume to be staff members. They were dressed in long red and white robes with a strange yellow hat, and stood on either side of him. Upon seeing her, the older man walked up toward her smiling.

"You must be our new student, Miss Rinoa Heartilly." _So father enrolled me under mom's name. I suppose that's to keep anyone from guessing I'm connected to him in any way. _"I'm Balamb Garden's Headmaster, Cid Kramer."

Rinoa stared at him, trying to hide her surprise and shock. This man, who had come out of his way to greet her when she could have simply been sent to his office, was the infamous Cid Kramer? The one ordering attacks on all the neighboring countries, the one allowing the Sorceress to murder countless innocent people? She had pictured more of a strict dictator type, someone who was clearly hungry for power.

"Y-yes, I . . . I am." Rinoa turned and saw Selphie wave before she walked away.

"See you later, Rinoa!" She called. Rinoa waved back before turning to face the Headmaster again.

"Is it customary for you to greet new students personally?" She asked him.

"The Headmaster is a busy man." One of the staff members beside him told her. "He cannot go around —"

"I do try my hardest, when I have the time." Cid answered, cutting off the staff member. "If I am unable to, I always send someone to take the students to my office. Which is where we will be headed now — my staff will take your luggage to your dormitory." The staff members he indicated did not seem at all pleased with this thought. Rinoa let go of her luggage and followed the Headmaster to the front gate.

"Hello Cid!" An old man watching the gates called. The Headmaster waved, before they continued into the Garden.

They passed several students wearing their school uniforms, which looked a lot different from the uniforms they had been expected to wear at Galbadia Garden.

"This is a general map of the school — it can tell you where all the basic areas are. Some of the classrooms are shown, but unfortunately not all."

"Why's that?" Rinoa asked, glancing at the directory. Cid motioned for her to follow him up the stairs behind the directory.

"When the directory was first installed, there were not very many students at Garden yet, and only a few classrooms were required at any given time. Of course, the population of students at Garden has increased exponentially and more classrooms were added on. This is the elevator that will take you to the second floor, or the third floor, which is where my office is located. You can take it to lower levels as well, but not without permission." He pushed the elevator call button, and within moments they were taking the elevator up to the third floor.

A young woman was standing outside of his office, wearing a uniform that looked different from the other school uniforms Rinoa had seen so far since she had entered the Garden. The Headmaster walked up to her and nodded.

"Xu, is there something you needed to discuss with me?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I only came to drop off my report on the SeeD exam in Dollet, Headmaster. We had four students pass this time around." She passed a file over to the Headmaster, who took it and read over it quickly.

"Rinoa, this is Xu. She is one of our many SeeD's here at Balamb Garden. Earlier this afternoon, we had our SeeD exam — there are many students who wish to have the honor of being a SeeD. Unfortunately, not many make it each time around, and the field exam changes each time."

"Today they were taken by vessel over to Dollet to —" _Attack them. _"— help them out. Galbadian Soldiers had positioned themselves there for the attack." Xu explained smiling. Rinoa smiled back faintly, but was confused. Vinzer Deling had said that Balamb Garden's SeeDs had attacked Dollet — yet this woman claimed it was the other way around. _She must be lying. I'm not sure why she would feel the need to lie to me, since she knows absolutely nothing about me or where I am from, but . . . perhaps none of the students were allowed to know the true purpose. Galbadian Soldiers could have been stationed there, for their protection . . . and even the students taking the exam may not have realized they were the ones attacking._

"Sounds exciting." Rinoa said quietly. Xu gave her a strange look, but said nothing if she noticed anything wrong with how Rinoa was suddenly acting.

"Well, Headmaster, I'll leave you to your business. I need to go tell the Garden staff who passed the exam so they can inform the students." Xu nodded at Rinoa, and turned to walk past them into the elevator. The Headmaster opened his office doors and gestured for Rinoa to follow him inside.

_His office is definitely unique._ Rinoa thought, looking around. She sat down in a seat in front of his desk, as he grabbed a booklet and passed it across the desk to her.

"There's a list of all the courses available to you here at Balamb Garden. As it is the weekend, there are no courses going on currently so you'll have the weekend to decide which courses you would like. Perhaps you could come back here on Sunday? That gives you a little over two days to pick."

"Sure, thank you — sir." She added the formality at the end to seem polite.

"I think that will be nearly everything for now — here is your dorm key, the number of your dorm is on it. Your bags should already be in there, so you can just get settled in." He handed her the key and she took it, closing it tightly in her hand. "I suppose I'll see you at our meeting on Sunday." He added, as he got up to walk her out of his office. She gave him a confused look before she remembered about the courses.

"R-right. Thank you again, Headmaster."

Once she was out of his line of view in the elevator, she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. She had felt uncomfortable the entire time she was in his presence — and it wasn't because of the reasons she had expected. Despite everything she had heard about him, she just couldn't see him as the cruel man her father had told her he was. _Maybe father can explain to me — I have to contact him about sending the rest of my things, anyway. _She thought tiredly.

The elevator arrived at the main floor, and as she walked down the stairs, she walked into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, backing up to get out of their space. The person turned around, and smiled.

"Hello, Rinoa."

—

Though she knew that Seifer was at Balamb Garden, she hadn't expected to run into him so soon. They headed toward the Quad — where he was apparently going before she bumped into him.

"What are you doing here at Balamb Garden, Rinoa? Last I heard, you hated this place." Seifer finally asked her. They sat down on a bench, just at the first part of the Quad.

"I never said _I _hated it. I said my father wouldn't allow me here anymore. And that clearly doesn't matter to me now — I'm here, aren't I?" She couldn't tell him the real reason she was at Balamb Garden — and because he knew about her fathers dislike for the place, she had to make it seem convincing that she was here against his wishes. Otherwise, she'd constantly be afraid that Seifer would tell everyone the truth. "And I don't go by my father's name here — I . . . I'm on my own. I'm Rinoa Heartilly, now." It seemed strange, saying her mothers name after so many years. It had a certain ring to it that she liked.

"If you didn't hate it, why did you tell me our relationship was over?" Seifer asked her.

"I don't know." She whispered. How could she explain that to him? She hadn't wanted to tell him anything — but she couldn't take it back.

"Don't worry about it." He told her, smiling. "I got over it — I was just curious."

"I'm really sorry, Seifer." She said, getting up. "I wish things hadn't turned out the way they did, but I can't take it back now. I hope we can still . . . be friends." Seifer shrugged.

"Don't matter to me — I have nothing against you." He winked at her before walking back out of the Quad — whatever purpose he had in coming there clearly forgotten. Rinoa walked further in, enjoying the scenery and being outside.

Up ahead, she saw Selphie with a megaphone shouting at some students on ladders.

"No, move the banner a little higher! It's not straight!" Selphie shouted at them. Rinoa walked up to her, observing the activity going on. There was a large platform stage, and it was across the top of this that the students were trying to hang the banner. Written across the banner was "THE GARDEN FESTIVAL" in big fancy letters.

"What's the Garden Festival?" Rinoa asked suddenly. Selphie turned to her, an excited smile on her face.

"Only the coolest event _ever! _My last Garden didn't have anything like it, so I'm really excited to be planning it. It's like this huge celebration for all of the students, for all the hard work they've done here! There's concerts and games and challenges — it's a lot of fun. Hey, do you want to help?" Selphie asked suddenly. Rinoa bit her bottom lip, unsure. _Do I really have time to dedicate myself to this? But . . . she's only asking for help, not for me to take over. _

"Sure. You seem pretty enthusiastic about it! What can I do to help?" She looked around the area — there were paper and banners all over the place.

"Actually, we're almost done for today, but maybe tomorrow you can help me pick a band?" Selphie asked, her eyes silently begging. Rinoa laughed and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey, Rinoa?" Selphie asked suddenly, after yelling some more at the students hanging the banner. "Do you know where the training center is? — of course you don't, you just got here. What's your dorm?" For the first time since grabbing the key from the Headmaster, Rinoa looked down at the number engraved on it.

"Four-oh-four." Rinoa told her.

"Set your alarm for midnight — I'm coming to meet you. We'll go to the secret area in the training center — you HAVE to see it! It's gorgeous, it has a view of the Garden at night." Selphie gushed.

"Sure thing, Selphie. But if you expect me to be up at that time of night, I better head to bed early first. Though, joking aside, I should find my dorm room before I end up getting lost."

"Let me show you! We're done here anyway — that's as straight as they're going to get that banner." Selphie added, pointing at the two students hanging the banner.

—

_I've just settled into Balamb Garden — I already have my dorm, and I'm supposed to pick out some courses on Sunday with the Headmaster. He doesn't seem like the power hungry tyrant I expected — is that just an act? I met one SeeD, named Xu. She seems to be fairly young — mid twenties, maybe. She was talking about a field exam the students wanting to be SeeD had — she said there were Galbadian Soldiers there. I thought President Deling didn't want to position soldiers out there? _

_I don't really know anything else yet, but I do need to ask you to send the rest of my things here for me so that I have them, as soon as you can. Thanks._

— _Love, Rinoa._

She sent the email to her father, unsure. She had left out the part about Xu telling her that Galbadia had attacked Dollet. Though she was sure it was a lie, she still hadn't told her father. For some reason, she hadn't wanted to. It was hard, being here surrounded by the people she thought she hated, and seeing them act normal. Act kind, and pleasant. Was she doubting her father?

_No, _Rinoa thought firmly. _He wouldn't lie to me. But . . . that doesn't mean someone didn't lie to him. And I still don't know anything for sure — I wish they had sent someone else other than me. I'm not cut out for this kind of thing — I don't know how to set personal feelings aside and just believe what is really true. _

A glance at the clock she had brought with her informed her that it was getting late. If she wanted to be fully awake by midnight to meet Selphie, she'd have to get some rest now.

_In time, maybe things will make more sense. I have to remember that . . . these people are liars. Nothing they say can be taken too literally. _She yawned and fell backwards onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. _They may not have a reason to tell me a lie, but they have no reason to tell me the truth either. _

Within minutes, she was curled up in a ball fast asleep.

**A/N**: Well, this chapter hopefully picked up a bit content-wise, but it's really the next chapter (and the one following it!) That I am looking forward to the MOST. It'll be very fun to write and FINALLY Squall will be introduced. (That's not exactly some huge revelation or plot twist, so I don't find it much of a spoiler.) R&R!

**Next Chapter**: "The Inauguration Ball"

Remember the famous scene where Rinoa and Squall first meet? Well, that Ball ( . . . or did they call it a party in the game? Can't remember!) is happening NEXT CHAPTER! So, whatever might happen . . . you can look forward to. Hopefully, it's something you would all look forward to, though I really don't know.


	4. Chapter IV: The Inauguration Ball

**A/N**: Annnd finally the chapter I wanted to get to. Or, at least, one of them. Hopefully you guys will like it — I'll try to make it really good so that it's enjoyable. Though, no promises, I have to describe a dance scene — not exactly my forte. Still, gotta have some decent moments, right? Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter — it's good to know you guys support this story. And yeah, I'm a little excited to be working on it, since it's all I've been working on for the past little while. R&R!

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to SquareSoft/Enix, not me.

**Set Me Free**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter IV: The Inauguration Ball

Rinoa sat straight up in her bed as the sound of her alarm clock suddenly awoke her. She yawned, stretching, and shut it off.

"Just a few more minutes . . . " She mumbled, lying back on her pillow. She heard the sound of quiet tapping on her door and closed her eyes tightly, trying to block it out.

"Rinoa!" A hushed whisper called. "I heard you shut your alarm clock off — come on, get up, sleepyhead! You can sleep later." _Selphie, I envy you for being able to be energetic at this time of night. _Deciding it was pointless to try to go back to sleep, now that Selphie knew she was awake, Rinoa climbed out of bed.

"I'm coming," Rinoa called out quietly. "Just have to — put on my shoes." She yawned again and grabbed her shoes from beside her bed. In a few minutes, she was already heading for the training center with Selphie.

"Good evening, ladies, training late?" One of the Garden Staff members asked. Rinoa opened her mouth to speak, but Selphie beat her to it.

"Of course! What else can you do when you can't sleep?" She added. She grabbed Rinoa's wrist and pulled her inside.

"Selphie, I thought you said we were going to the secret area in the training center? We're not actually training, are we?" Rinoa asked her, as they made their way through the simulated jungle.

"We are! But if _they _knew that, they'd close the training center at night. It's the only part of the school you can get to at night — well, without getting in trouble for, anyway. Oh! Watch out!" Selphie pointed to Rinoa's side, and Rinoa turned just in time to see a caterchipillar coming toward her. She raised her pinwheel and shot at it. She only hit it in the side, and it was enough to scare it away.

"I can't believe they think someone would actually come here for _fun_." Rinoa said, lowering her pinwheel.

"Some students do," Selphie said, indicating in the distance. Rinoa looked forward and saw who Selphie was pointing at.

There was a tall guy with messy dark brown hair, slashing at a monster that came toward him. Though it all seemed very vicious to Rinoa, she couldn't stop watching. He seemed very confident and comfortable as he spun what appeared to be a sword around, before finally killing the monster. After lowering his weapon, he turned and stared in their direction.

It all happened very suddenly. He hadn't even had a chance to look away before he was being attacked — and this time, it was not a monster.

Seifer was grinning at him, as he held his weapon out in front of him. The young man he had attacked appeared more annoyed than anything.

"This isn't a fight, Seifer." He told him. Seifer laughed.

"That's because you're not fighting." He dove forwards, but the young man blocked the attack with his own weapon. Soon they were both fighting aggressively, and Rinoa turned to Selphie, shock evident on her face.

"What are they _doing?_" She asked her incredulously. "Are they seriously fighting one another? Are they insane? They'll both get killed!"

"That's Squall and Seifer for you — they're constantly fighting. It's usually Seifer who starts it, and Squall can't resist having an excuse to fight back. I was pretty shocked when I first saw them fight, too. That was in class — they were supposed to be training. The teacher had to break them up — block them with magical barriers." Selphie explained. Rinoa turned back and saw the young man she now realized was Squall, sitting on the ground, appearing momentarily stunned. Seifer was running toward him and Rinoa darted forward.

"Seifer! NO!" She yelled. If he heard her, he ignored it, as he slashed at Squall's face. Blood spattered to the ground, and clearly angry, Squall jumped up and made an identical wound on Seifer. Rinoa felt sick to her stomach, as she moved forward to intervene.

"Rinoa, this has nothing to do with you." Seifer warned her. She stood directly between him and Squall, and crossed her arms as she stared at Seifer.

"I doubt the staff would approve, if they knew you were fighting like this. Just go, Seifer." She told him. He grinned and reached toward her, but she moved away from him. "You've changed." She told him sadly. He stared at her, appearing hurt for a moment, before pulling his hand back.

"Whatever, I don't care what you think — I'm out of here. Squall, you got lucky this time — next time, I will beat you." Seifer turned and left, without a second glance. Rinoa turned around and saw Squall touch his face gently, and curse at the blood on his hands.

"Are you . . . okay?" She asked him, concerned. "That looks pretty painful." She walked toward him, but he backed away, glaring at her.

"Stay away from me." He turned and stormed off, leaving the training center. Rinoa narrowed her eyes angrily. What was _his _problem?

"Don't mind him," Selphie said, catching up to her. "He's pretty antisocial, it's nothing personal. But how do you know Seifer?"

"We . . . used to go out. A few years ago. Will they — be okay?" She asked, as they continued heading back to the secret area in the training center. Selphie smiled.

"Which one are you concerned about?" She asked slyly. Rinoa shook her head.

"It's nothing like that. I just . . . haven't ever seen two people go at it like that. It's kind of scary, isn't it?"

"It can be. And . . . they'll be fine. They'll both try to stay away from the Infirmary, but eventually one of them will have to go and Dr. Kadowaki will give them hell for not coming sooner. She can be pretty intimidating." _The Infirmary . . . _

—

"So this is the secret area in the training center!" Selphie said, indicating the space before them. It was completely out in the open under the night sky. There were several students at different sections — groups of friends, and couples off on their own. Selphie went over to the edge and looked out at the Garden.

"It is really pretty," Rinoa said, leaning against the rail and looking out. "Something I don't get . . . if students aren't supposed to be here, then why is it built in the Garden? Was it used for something before?" Rinoa asked. Selphie shrugged.

"Don't know — don't forget, I'm still pretty new here, too. Maybe whoever built it wanted there to be a place for students to hang out after curfew — or maybe it was used for something else, and was forgotten. I hear the disciplinary committee comes here every now and then to bust all the students who sneak out after hours, but I've never seen them all the times I've been coming here."

The glow off the Garden was nearly blinding, and it was the only light provided to help them see where they were going as they tried to get back into the main part of the training center.

"Oh! I forgot, I'm supposed to meet one of my fellow new SeeDs and sneak into the cafeteria for ice cream! Want to come with?" Selphie asked. Rinoa froze, staring at her.

"Fellow new SeeDs?" She questioned.

"Yeah, we passed our exam earlier today — I had just gotten back from it when I met you!" Selphie explained. Rinoa stared down at the ground sadly. She had known about the exam going on that day — the SeeD named Xu had said as much in front of her. But to think that her first friend at this place was one of them, was unbearable to her. Even if Selphie wasn't a bad person, and wasn't involved in the things that the Headmaster was claimed to be, Rinoa knew that sooner or later, she would still have to betray her trust.

"Oh . . . congratulations." Rinoa said weakly. "Uh, I think I'll pass on sneaking into the cafeteria. I think I've had enough excitement for one night. Maybe another time, okay? I just want to go to bed and sleep. I'll see you later."

—

Rinoa was walking through the halls, trying to find the dormitories again — and she wasn't at all surprised to find that she was lost. She tried to remember which way she had gone with Selphie, but found she couldn't. Finally, she decided to just keep walking around, when she saw a figure up ahead.

Her original plan was to ignore whoever it was — they likely didn't want to be bothered, and she was in no mood for socializing — until they suddenly fell to the ground. She ran up toward the person, knelt down and lifted their head up.

It was the same guy Seifer had been fighting in the training center — Squall. The blood had mostly been washed off his face, but the wound was still bleeding, and he was out cold. She looked around and saw a sign that read 'Infirmary'.

"I'll be right back," She told him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She ran down the hall to the Infirmary, and saw an older woman sitting at the desk writing. The woman looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"Yes?"

"There's — a student — he's out in the hall. There was a fight earlier, and he just passed out. I... don't think I can lift him by myself." _I definitely could not lift him myself. I'm not exactly the strongest girl out there._ The woman introduced herself as Dr. Kadowaki, and quickly went out into the hall to see Squall.

He was still lying on the ground, but his eyes were fluttering open slightly. Rinoa realized she was the last person he'd want to see, and turned to the doctor.

"Is he waking up?" She asked quickly. Dr. Kadowaki nodded.

"Yes, I think he can stand now — right Squall?" Squall held his head in his hands, as if he had a bad headache (which, Rinoa realized, he probably did) and nodded.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Rinoa ran down the hall before Squall could have a chance to see properly and recognize her. After his attitude toward her ending his fight with Seifer earlier, she highly doubted he wanted to see her again. She wasn't exactly keen on another confrontation herself.

—

The next day, some of her things arrived from Galbadia Garden. She set to work on making her room more comfortable, before heading out to the Quad where she had agreed to meet Selphie when she saw her that morning.

This time, the area around the platform stage was cleaned up, the banner hanging perfectly straight across the top, and a few tables were set up. At one of these tables, Selphie was sitting with a bunch of papers and folders. When she saw Rinoa, she waved and called her over.

"Great! You're just in time," Selphie spread out the sheets across the table. "These are the bands interested in performing at the Garden Festival. I've already said no to some, as they . . . really freaked me out." She indicated the papers in a trash bin next to her, before continuing. "These ones, though, might be okay. We'll have to hear them to know for sure. Oh, and I have another question for you."

"What's that?" Rinoa asked, taking the seat next to her. A group of students she realized to be a band came into the Quad and began setting up on the stage.

"Do you like parties?"

—

"I really don't have anything I could wear to something like this, Selphie. At least, not here. I only got my stuff from my dorm room at Galbadia Garden sent here, nothing else." After two hours, she still had not managed to convince Selphie that she couldn't go to this SeeD Inauguration Ball. She had said she wasn't interested, that she didn't like dancing, and now she was trying to say she had nothing to wear. It didn't matter — Selphie wasn't letting any of it stop her.

"Well, we look about the same size — _I _have to wear my SeeD uniform, but you can wear one of my dresses! Come on, Rin, please?" She pouted, trying to do anything to guilt Rinoa into agreeing to this.

"—fine." And it appeared to have worked.

"Great! This is going to be so much fun! Come on, my dorm is just down the hall, you can pick out whatever you want — we'll go shopping in Balamb if we have to! Though I don't think they'd really have that many stores that sell dresses . . . oh well. Let's go!" Once again Rinoa found herself being dragged down the halls by an over-energetic Selphie. _I can only imagine what she's like when she's had caffeine . . . _Rinoa thought humorously.

The insides of Selphie's room were as brightly coloured as her usual choice of clothing (when they weren't expected to wear their school uniforms). Rinoa grimaced at the thought of what this room would be like first thing in the morning, when the sun's rays hit its walls.

"This is actually my new room — SeeDs get their own. Which is great, because we can actually personalize it without getting in trouble. Though I asked Headmaster Cid first, anyway — he's such a nice Headmaster. And here," Selphie said, gesturing dramatically, "—is my closet."

In a matter of seconds, Selphie's once reasonably tidy room began to look as if a tornado had gone through it, as she threw countless dresses and outfits all over the place for Rinoa to check out.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Rinoa asked, looking at the clothes strewn across the floor around her. Selphie began picking through things, already separating the outfits into piles of what was suitable and what wasn't.

"Of course it is! You have to look pretty — after all, _Squall _will be there." Selphie said, winking at her. Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"I didn't stop their fight because I had a crush on this Squall, okay? It's just . . . Seifer was being a jerk. I didn't like seeing him like that. And it wasn't fair, or right, and definitely not allowed. That's all it was." Selphie didn't seem to believe her, but she didn't push the subject either. _So Squall will be there . . . , is he a SeeD, too? Or was he invited, like me? He doesn't seem like the dancing type . . . _Rinoa blocked the rest of the thoughts in her mind related to Squall — she didn't care if he was or wasn't the dancing type. He was a jerk anyway.

After a good two hours of looking through clothes, Rinoa finally decided to put an end to the madness. She grabbed a pale yellow dress from the pile next to her.

"How about this?" She asked, holding it up to herself. Selphie looked at it critically for several moments, before smiling and nodding.

"Perfect. Now, we just have to figure out how you're going to do your hair. Oh, and your makeup. And—"

The next few hours were going to be the longest of Rinoa's life.

—

"Thanks for coming, Rinoa." Selphie said, as they entered the ballroom together. "I know you didn't want to — but all the other SeeDs who passed the exam are guys, and the rest of the SeeDs here are all so much older and more mature. I was kind of freaked out about coming, so I guess I got a little excited when you agreed. Oh! There's Zell, I wonder if he's given any more thought to joining the Garden Festival . . . hey, Zell! Wait up!" Selphie began running toward a spiky blonde haired student.

Rinoa walked over to a table off to the edge of the ballroom, and sat down by herself. She could see the SeeD named Zell trying to politely turn down Selphie's offer to join the Garden Festival, and smiled to herself. It wasn't easy saying no to Selphie.

It wasn't long before music began playing, and people were drifting from the tables to the dance floor. Rinoa sighed, feeling somewhat bored, and looked around for the now missing Selphie. She saw her talking to one of the Instructors, and began crossing the dance floor.

That was when she noticed him, standing by himself, pushed away as close to the wall as possible. It was obvious he was trying to remain unnoticed, invisible completely to everyone else. The cut across his face was more prominent now, though it didn't look near as bad as it had the night before. Rinoa turned back to where she had seen Selphie, only to realize that she was gone. With a sigh, Rinoa began walking toward Squall.

"How come you aren't dancing?" She felt like an idiot for asking the question the minute the words were out of her mouth. Selphie had told her he was antisocial — his attitude toward her hadn't exactly lead her to think otherwise — and here he was, staying as far away from any individual as possible. He merely glanced at her, before taking a drink out of his glass.

"—I don't dance." He replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

It was very awkward, to be standing there next to someone who quite clearly did not want her company. Yet she had nowhere else to go, as Selphie seemed to have pulled another disappearing act, and part of her felt drawn toward Squall. Finally, and very much to Rinoa's surprise, he broke the silence.

"Dr. Kadowaki told me to thank you for telling her I was outside of the Infirmary." So it wasn't exactly the kindest thing to say — it was still communication, and Rinoa was grateful at the silence being broken.

"How did she know it was me? I never told her my name, and I'm new here."

"She didn't know it was you. I... recognized you from the training center. Before you left." Squall added. He seemed uncomfortable at having said so much, and Rinoa felt sorry for him. Was he genuinely uninterested in socializing, or was he just shy?

"Well . . . you're welcome. And I'm sorry I interfered." She apologized. Squall made no further comment, and went back to ignoring her. It was very frustrating, for him to be talking so easily one minute and then not at all the next.

"So tell me something," Rinoa began, after they had remained silent for a while. "I heard SeeDs were expected to learn all sorts of different skills — how is it that you became one, if you can't dance?" Squall rolled his eyes.

"I never said I couldn't — I said I don't." He corrected her. She grabbed his hand, and she could feel him tense up immediately at her touch.

"Well, I can't be on the dance floor alone! Come on!"

—

"Ouch!" It wasn't exactly that Squall couldn't dance — he was just so uncomfortable at being out there that he was literally making it impossible, stepping on Rinoa's feet and bumping into people at every turn. Rinoa tried not to laugh, but it was hard. He finally seemed to give up, and released himself from her grasp before starting to walk away.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back out with her.

"You aren't even trying." She accused him.

"I didn't even want to do this."

"Well, it's too late to go back now — everyone's already seen the worst of it." Rinoa added, winking at him. She could see the corners of his lips lift up slightly, and realized he was fighting back a small smile. Even he knew the first part had been horrible.

She grabbed his one hand and put it on her waist, before intertwining her fingers with the other. Squall seemed very uncomfortable at first, but slowly began relaxing as the dance continued. It was hard not to get lost in the music and their movements, as they danced. Finally, the music was slowing down as Squall pulled her close. They stared at each other for a few moments, before the sound of fireworks interrupted them. Squall turned his head to watch them, but Rinoa kept watching him. He really wasn't that bad a dancer, once he got past the initial stage of being uncomfortable.

She wasn't sure what made her decide to look past him, but as she did, she saw the Headmaster quietly leave the ballroom. She turned back to look at Squall, who was staring at her, and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry — I have to go. Thanks for the dance — you weren't half bad." She added, winking. She felt bad for just leaving without any kind of explanation, but she hoped he'd understand.

The Headmaster walked out into the hall, and into a room across from the ballroom. The door wasn't shut tightly, and Rinoa pushed it open a crack so she could hear.

"The plan is being set in motion — we'll dispatch SeeD members over to Galbadia Garden, to be briefed there by Martine. This has to be kept very discreet, because if anyone hears about it —"

"The SeeD members will be killed, of course. I understand, Headmaster. I will see what SeeDs are willing to execute the plan."

"Don't forget that Martine's plan requires a sharpshooter. We will need to find someone with that skill before we can put the plan into action. Thank you for meeting me here — it's hard to get away from the Garden Staff members at any other time, but tonight they're too busy ensuring nothing goes wrong with the inauguration ball. Tell no one about this. We should reenter the ball at different times so it is not suspicious."

Rinoa quickly got up and took off her shoes, before running down the hall and around the corner. Once she was sure that no one would notice her, she put her shoes back on. It would have been impossible to run with them, and she couldn't afford to be caught eavesdropping.

_What plan does he have for Galbadia Garden? I know there are teachers there who side with the Headmaster . . . Martine . . . why does that name sound familiar? I should tell my father, but . . . he said the SeeD members involved in the plan would be killed. What if they dispatch Selphie? Or . . . Squall? Could I really live with myself if I caused their deaths? _Rinoa sank down to the ground, crying silently. This was exactly why she shouldn't have volunteered to come — why someone more hardened, experienced, and uncaring should have taken the job. She was already keeping important facts from her father, and it felt like only the beginning.

**A/N**: Again, the chapters just keep getting longer . . . insane, I know. At any rate, I had people mention how I should make the dance scene my own, I'm not sure how well I achieved that, but I did try. Some game quotes were put in there, or there were other references to it, and I suppose generally the actual dancing part was the same (excluding the dialogue) but really, dancing is dancing and as I said, it's not really my forte, so I'm not sure how I would have changed that. At any rate, I'm hoping I didn't totally bomb this chapter and that you guys like it enough to keep reading. Guess I'll find out, huh? Props to anyone who remembers who Martine is in the game. (Or at least I really hope that's his name — if it turns out it's not, jokes on me.) Annnnnd if you can guess what's coming up next. (Though not immediately next, like the next chapter.)

**Next Chapter**: "Squall Leonhart"

Usually, I give you a little glimpse into the next chapter — this time around, I'm just giving you the chapter title, and telling you that it'll be the result after the ball. Aside from that, only a few things with this chapter are set in stone (a.k.a. planned out) but hopefully it'll be a fun chapter, and a nice change for those of you who want to see more of Squall in the story.


	5. Chapter V: Squall Leonhart

**A/N**: Well, you all seemed to like the last chapter fairly well, so that boosts my confidence a bit with how I handled it, which is good. I'm trying to keep this as original as possible, and I'm hoping I don't disappoint anyone (and that I haven't so far). Again, R&R — your opinion is very important.

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to SquareSoft/Enix, not me.

**Set Me Free**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter V: Squall Leonhart

The elevator door opened, and Rinoa stepped out and walked forward to the Headmaster's office. It was Sunday already, and he had asked her to return to pick her courses for the following weeks. She knocked on the door, before pushing it open and walking in.

The Headmaster was sitting at his desk, and he smiled when he saw her enter.

"Miss Heartilly, it's good to see you back. Have you decided on your courses?" He asked her kindly. Rinoa sat down in the chair in front of his desk again, and looked at the pad of paper she had brought with her.

"I... think so. I'm not really sure. I was thinking about . . . History of Magic, Field Training, and World History, but I couldn't figure out what I wanted my last course to be."

"Medic training, perhaps?" The Headmaster suggested. "It would involve mastering high level cure and life spells."

"S-sure. It could be useful. If that's everything . . . " Rinoa stood up and went to leave, but stopped when the Headmaster spoke again.

"It isn't very easy, to hide ones identity. Particularly with such a well-known name as Heartilly — at least amongst those of us who were around during your mothers singing career. Why is it your transcripts from Galbadia Garden have you enrolled under your father's name, but here you've changed it from Caraway to Heartilly?" Rinoa froze, before turning around and staring at the Headmaster. Something in his expression suggested he knew more than she had thought originally.

"I wanted to leave my past behind me." She whispered.

"And why would you want to do that?" He questioned.

"I... I don't know."

"You should be careful about who you trust. Just because they haven't lead you wrong before, doesn't mean they can't."

"And who do you think I should trust?" Rinoa asked him, being pulled in by the strange conversation.

"The people who tell you the truth. Problem is, it's not always easy to tell what the truth is, but you know that more than anyone I'd say. If that's everything . . . " He smiled easily, but Rinoa felt unsettled as she turned to leave his office.

—

_I feel so confused. Nothing seems the way I thought it would. I know my father would never lie to me, yet I can't help but feel the people here are telling the truth as well. And how could that be? The Headmaster has a plan, something to do with Galbadia. I didn't want to tell my father before about it, because I was afraid that the SeeDs dispatched would be one of my friends. But these people . . . I may like them, but they're still the enemy. _

"Hey Rinoa!" Rinoa turned around and saw Selphie waving at her. She smiled and waved back. She was outside of the cafeteria, just about to head in to have some lunch. Really she had wanted to go back to her dorm and think over what the Headmaster had told her, but the growling sensation in her stomach told her she could think later.

"Are you going to the cafeteria?" Rinoa asked, catching up with her friend. Selphie nodded.

"I'm _starved,_" Selphie told her, clutching her stomach. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Oh, and I'm sorry about the ball last night — I didn't see you there much at all, after I went to chase after Zell. I tried to look for you, but I never found you. Did you have fun?" Selphie asked.

"Don't worry about it, I was fine. I... had someone to talk to. Sort of, anyway. And I actually left pretty early, I had . . . forgot about something I had to do." Rinoa didn't want to begin explaining about Squall — she knew Selphie would blow it way out of proportion.

Thankfully the lineup wasn't very long when they entered the cafeteria, and they quickly grabbed their food. Selphie waved at someone sitting at one of the tables, and Rinoa followed her over.

"Rinoa, this is Zell Dincht. Zell — . . . Zell. ZELL! Would you stop shoving food down your throat for five seconds?" Selphie scolded, frowning at him. Zell smiled, showing a mouthful of food.

"So—" He began to apologize, but Selphie held her hands up.

"Swallow first, please." She said sweetly. He grinned sheepishly and swallowed.

"—Sorry. It's nice to meet you, Rinoa. Hey, you look familiar . . . have I seen you before?" He asked her suddenly, staring at her face. Rinoa shrugged.

"I was at the Inauguration Ball last night — Selphie . . . " Rinoa trailed off as she saw Squall enter the cafeteria. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, even the cafeteria ladies as he ordered his lunch. Then he grabbed his tray and walked off, sitting at a small table by himself with his back to all the other students.

"That's where I saw you! You were that girl that danced with Squall! Wow, I have to tell you, I never thought I'd see the day when that guy would be dancing with a girl. Er . . . not that he'd be dancing with a guy, but you know, dancing in gener—" Zell was cut off by an overexcited Selphie.

"Stop rambling, Zell! I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner — what do you mean, dancing with Squall? You mean he actually talked to you? He actually agreed to _dance _with you!?" Selphie exclaimed, looking over in Squall's direction. Rinoa sank down into her seat.

"Please try to keep your voice down, Selphie. I don't want him to hear you and think we're talking about him." Rinoa looked over at him to see if he had heard anything. If he did, he didn't look in their direction at all. "Besides, it's not that big a deal."

"We are talking about him. And of course it's a big deal! I can't believe you actually got him to agree to dance with you. Was he any good?" Rinoa couldn't help but crack a smile at this.

"...the second half was much better than the first." She said vaguely. Selphie narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You aren't being very descriptive." She whined. Rinoa shrugged, picking at her food.

"There really isn't that much to say. I dragged him out there basically against his will, and we . . . danced." She wondered if he was upset with her for leaving so suddenly. _Maybe I should talk to him? _She wondered to herself. "I'll be right back," She said quietly, grabbing her tray and walking over to where Squall was sitting.

He glanced at her for a moment before looking back down at his food without another word. Rinoa cleared her throat.

"Uh, can I sit here?" She asked him. When he didn't answer her, she sat down anyway. "I'm sorry about — you know, last night. I had to do something I had . . . forgot about." Still, he didn't answer, or acknowledge her presence. She began to grow frustrated. "Are you ignoring me?" She asked him angrily.

"I'm trying to, but it's not exactly going according to plan." He muttered. She covered her mouth trying to stifle the laugh that threatened to come out, and he stared at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry." She said, still smiling. He put down his fork and sighed.

"Is that everything?" He asked her, his point too clear. Her smile faded.

"I . . . well . . . "

"Last night was . . . a one time thing. I was caught off guard, I didn't even realize what I was doing until you were gone. So . . . don't go getting the wrong idea. We aren't friends." Even she could see that he thought he was doing a favor by explaining this to her, but all she felt was hurt.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you!" She cried, getting up and walking back over to where she had previously been sitting with Zell and Selphie.

"That looked like it went well." Zell commented. "Ow!" He shouted, as Selphie slapped him on the arm. "What's your?— Oh. Uh, sorry . . . " He apologized to Rinoa.

"Don't worry about it. I was only explaining to him why I left so suddenly last night — though now I wish I hadn't even bothered." She glared at his back as he got up and threw the remains of his food into the trash. He had started to walk out of the cafeteria when Selphie spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, Rin, let him be a jerk — it's his loss." Rinoa noticed Squall stop for a moment as she said this, and was worried for a moment that he had heard Selphie. _Oh well, _Rinoa thought. _I hope he did. He _was _being a jerk. Well . . . I guess . . . _

"He just didn't want me to think that last night meant anything." Rinoa said softly. "It was . . . nicer that he told me, instead of leading me on. Don't think too badly of him for it." Selphie exchanged a glance with Zell.

"Looks like someone has a crush." She teased. Rinoa flushed and looked down at her tray.

"I do not! I just . . . feel bad for him. It must be awful lonely."

"That may be true, but it's his choice to be alone. I don't think it really bothers him that much." Zell argued. Rinoa poked at her food.

"Yeah, I guess . . . "

—

_Zell was right — its Squall's choice, to be alone. I don't know why I care so much — he's just some guy who got in a fight with Seifer. Seifer . . . I can't believe how different he seems. He may have the same personality as before, but . . . he was vicious and aggressive. All he wanted was a fight. Before . . . he fought for what he believed in. What does he believe in now? In Balamb Garden? In SeeD? They're all crooked and tainted with the desire for power. Well . . . not all of them. Selphie and Zell are SeeDs, and they aren't following the Sorceress' orders. And Squall . . . _

"Are you following me now?" A voice came suddenly. Startled out of her thoughts, Rinoa looked around and saw Squall standing in front of her with his arms crossed. She stuck her tongue out.

"Don't flatter yourself!" She spat. She attempted to storm past him dramatically, but instead tripped over her shoe and fell to the ground. She sat there, miserable and embarrassed. She had hoped Squall might have already walked away, but at the sound of quiet laughter, she realized he was still standing there and had witnessed her fall.

"That was — graceful." He commented. She glared at him.

"Like you know anything about being graceful!" She retorted, standing back up carefully. "You were all over my feet last night." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Squall turned and began walking away.

"Why are you so mean? I haven't done anything to you." Rinoa said, following him. He turned around.

"You interfered in a fight that was none of your business and could have gotten yourself killed, if either one of us had slipped and hit you instead!"

"So you were concerned about my well-being? I may not know you very well, but that still hardly seems like you." She teased. He froze for a moment before realizing what she was doing. "You know, for someone whose supposed to be so antisocial, you've been talking a fair bit to me."

"...only because you manage to annoy me more than any other person I've ever met." He told her tiredly. He kept walking toward the dorms, and Rinoa walked beside him.

"Wow, even Seifer? I guess that makes me special, huh?" She said, winking at him. She smiled in satisfaction as she realized she had left him speechless, and continued walking down the hall to her dorm.

When she went to check her email, she saw that she had received a message from her father. She clicked on it and began reading.

_Rinoa —_

_I'm just checking in to see if you've learned anything else about Cid Kramer and his SeeD. There is a parade being thrown here this coming weekend — it would be nice to see you again. Perhaps you can catch a train back to Deling City for the weekend? Get back to me when you can._

_Love,_

_Your Father._

Rinoa clicked "reply" and began typing up her message to him.

_Hey Dad,_

_There is . . . one thing I learned. Headmaster Cid has some plan with a man named Martine — he's sending SeeD to meet him at Galbadia Garden. Whatever the plan is, he's afraid his SeeDs will be killed if the plan is found out. He mentioned the plan requiring a sharpshooter. And when isn't there a parade being thrown in Deling? Anyway, I'd love to come home this weekend — I think a break from Garden would be good. _

_Love, _

_Rinoa._

She sent the email before leaning back in her chair, thinking about what she had just done. There were no more choices — no chance to take it back. If she had made the wrong decision, she would pay for it.

Regardless of the friends she had made, it shouldn't be this difficult for her to do what she had set out to do. She told her father that she would find out secrets from SeeD — their plans. And she hadn't lied.

_If Selphie found out . . . she'd think I betrayed her, wouldn't she? The SeeDs assigned to this mission could be her friends, or could even be her. What if I endanger their lives? I could always get father to tell the President to be easy on them, but . . . whose to say he would listen? And if I warned Selphie . . . then I'd be betraying my dad. _

**A/N**: I'm trying to keep the storyline I had started this with going slower . . . like, I don't feel as if I'm rushing certain aspects but I feel like Rinoa would be getting close to figuring certain things out, so I'm trying to prevent that . . . I'm hoping this chapter didn't confuse anyone. It was the one chapter as I said previously that I hadn't planned out, so it was sort of a "wing-it" chapter. Sorry for the wait for the update, I got a bit of a case of poison ivy or poison oak, not sure which. Turns out we have both poison ivy and poison oak down at the dock near our lakefront, and I was unaware, annnd yeah. Thankfully, it didn't last a month like it did when I last had it. Anyway, R&R, hope this wasn't too dreadful. If it was, I promise to make up for it.


	6. Chapter VI: An Act Of Kindness

**A/N**: Well, the last chapter got better reception than I had anticipated which is good considering it wasn't planned out. This chapter really isn't either — these are sort of "filler" chapters, not filler as in boring but meant to sort of space it out time-wise evenly so that things don't go by _too _quick. This part of the story would be taking place on the first week of Rinoa's courses, for any who are a little lost. Which I'm hoping no one is, hehe. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and those who have been reviewing throughout as well as those just getting interested in the story. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. R&R!

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to SquareSoft/Enix, not me.

**Set Me Free**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter VI: An Act Of Kindness

_She was wandering around in the hallways of Galbadia Garden, disoriented and confused. Why was she here? This wasn't the school she was enrolled in anymore. There were no students in the halls, which was odd — where had everyone gone?_

_It was then that she saw Selphie running down the halls calling after someone. "Selphie!" Rinoa called out. "Wait, please!" She started chasing after her but stopped dead in her tracks. At the end of the hall was not only Selphie, but Zell and Squall as well. Rinoa felt her stomach flip as a long elegant hand reached out towards them from around the corner, taking the lives of Selphie and Zell immediately with a wave of the woman's hand. Squall was on the ground holding his head, clearly experiencing pain, before Rinoa ran up._

"_No! Stop it! Stop hurting him!" There was a bright flashing light, as Rinoa fell to the ground. She could feel the pain spreading from her head to the rest of her body. All she saw was a feminine silhouette, before everything went black._

"_Go against me and you will lose." The woman's voice whispered._

Rinoa opened her eyes and was relieved to find that she was in her room at Balamb Garden again, and not anywhere near Galbadia. The alarm clock next to her bed flashed saying it was three in the morning. She was unsure that she'd be able to get back to sleep without seeing those long pointed fingers. _Maybe I'll go for a... walk. It might clear my head. _

The halls were dimly lit when she stepped out of her dorm. The night air from the open hall that connected the dorms to the Garden was cold, and Rinoa wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why are you wandering around in your pajamas?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. She turned crimson as she realized Squall was right — she _was _in her pajamas.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me?" She pointed out, ignoring his question. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine — forget I said anything." He turned to walk away.

"Squall — wait," She asked, putting her hand on his back lightly. He flinched at her touch and she brought her hand back away from him.

"Rinoa..."

"I know — not friends, I got that. It's just... would you... walk around with me? You don't have to talk — I'm just a bit freaked out. I don't want to wander around the Garden alone." She bit her bottom lip anxiously. Would he get mad?

"Fine." He replied softly. Rinoa looked up at him, shocked. He didn't appear annoyed or angry. She began walking and he followed silently beside her. The silence felt awkward, but she had told him he wouldn't have to talk.

"Why were you... going for a _walk, _at three o'clock in the morning?" He asked her suddenly. He looked just as surprised as she felt for asking that.

"I... had a bad dream." She said after awhile. She saw the corners of his lips lift up as if he was fighting back a small smile, and she frowned. "What's _your _excuse?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"I thought I heard a T-Rexaur outside my dorm. Turned out to be you." She stared at him, shocked at first, before she started laughing.

"Oh boy... a joke from you just sounds so unnatural." She said smiling.

"Whatever." He went to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Please stay?" She could see he didn't want to — he was already glancing towards the direction of the dorms — but he shrugged.

"But _only _because I feel like going for a walk and I know you'll follow me if I leave." He told her firmly when she smiled gleefully. She winked at him.

"Whatever you say."

"Well, well, well. Isn't this cute." Rinoa turned around and saw Seifer smirking at them, his arms folded across his chest. "Leonhart's got himself a girlfriend." Rinoa glanced at Squall and saw how the comment made him uncomfortable.

"We aren't dating, Seifer, but I assure you that if we were, it would be _none _of your business." Rinoa spat. Seifer's smirk faded slightly as he moved his glance away from Squall to her.

"Letting her fight your battles again, Squall?" Seifer taunted, having decided to ignore Rinoa. His comment hit a nerve and Squall narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need anyone to fight my battles, especially not against you." Squall retorted, stepping forward. Seifer grinned, taking Squall's actions to mean the beginning of a fight. He raised his hand to punch Squall.

"Seifer, no!" Rinoa shouted. Once again she foolishly placed herself in front of Squall. He grabbed her around the waist and went to pull her aside, but Seifer's punch was too quick and landed on her face. All Squall had done was prevented Seifer from breaking her nose.

"Oh shit, Rinoa!" Seifer cursed. He went to look at her face, but she pushed him away.

"You only care about fighting now." She whispered sadly. She cringed and reached for her cheek cautiously. Seifer stared at her, hut, before he clenched his fist and began to shake.

"I'm not the only one who changed, _Caraway._" He said, his teeth clenched together. With that, he turned and left, heading for the training center.

Rinoa was frozen in place, shocked and worried that he had revealed her true surname. She looked at Squall and saw him frown in recognition of the name.

"Caraway?" He prodded.

"My... father. The General." She said quietly. Though she was unsure if he knew about her going as Heartilly, she knew the name itself could represent an act of betrayal to these people — these SeeDs.

Squall said nothing at first — he seemed to be processing what she had said. Finally, he sighed.

"You should get some ice on that before it swells." He told her. He reached out to touch her cheek, but stopped, appearing to have decided against it. Rinoa felt a sharp pang of longing, but forced it away.

"You won't make me go to the Infirmary, will you?" She'll ask how if happened and if I tell her I stepped between you and Seifer..." She trailed off.

"She'd call you suicidal." He finished for her, his tone turning back to anger. Rinoa glared at him as they began heading back towards the dorms.

"On second thought, I want to go to the Infirmary. I'll tell her _you _hit me." She muttered darkly.

"And why would I?"

"Because I asked you out." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"But... you didn't." He appeared confused, but she could tell he was trying not to be affected with how easily she had said those words.

"And you didn't really punch me." Thinking about what happened, she grimaced and pressed her hand to her cheek tenderly. Squall noticed and began walking faster, away from her.

"Squall?" She called after him. He ignored her and headed down the hall to the dorms.

_Whats his problem? He has more moodswings than a pregnant woman! And he was starting to actually talk. Why is it he can almost talk to me sometimes and others... _She stopped walking suddenly. The only time she couldn't somehow get Squall to talk was when they were surrounded by other people. She smiled at this new realization — it could have meant nothing, but it momentarily took her mind off the burning pain in her cheek.

When she arrived outside her dorm, she pulled out her keycard. Her entire head ached and the burning in her cheek had begun to throb.

It seemed impossible that half an hour had passed, but her clock told her it was 3:30am. Rinoa began reliving the first half of the walk, before her mind turned back to the point where Squall had almost shown a sign of caring — when he had reached out to touch her face where Seifer had hit her. She had only begun to think of what it would have been like if his leather clad fingers had touched her when a knock came at her door.

When she opened the door, she saw Squall standing there, a small bag of ice in his hands.

"Squall?" He passed the bag to her before leaving without a word or a second glance. She stepped into the hall and called after him.

"You talk an awful lot when it's just the two of us!" He stopped walking, but didn't respond or turn around. She smiled to herself, satisfied. _Ow... smiling hurts. _She held the ice up to her face, grateful to Squall yet again for bringing it. _Squall... you're going to complicate things. _

—

The next day, Rinoa woke up to realize she had slept in — and had approximately twenty minutes to get to her first class. _Oh, great. _She thought darkly. _I'm going to be late — oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. I... won't be staying, right? R-right. _She quickly scrambled around her room, throwing on whatever clothes she saw first in her drawers. She ran a brush through her hair quickly, wincing slightly as it caught occasionally in her hair. Deciding she looked good enough, she ran out the door and looked at the schedule in her hands. The first class she had was field training — which just figured. She'd get all gross and dirty just in time to have to sit next to someone in World History. _Great. _

She didn't know if there was a bell at this Garden, so she continued walking fast to the classroom. When she burst through the doors, ready to blurt out a quick "I'm sorry I'm late!", she saw she was one of the few students to have arrived. She saw Squall sitting down at a desk with a computer, and bit her bottom lip. Should she join him? _Better not push my luck. He was nice to me last night, but... well, its always different in the public eye._

She smiled slightly at that thought and sat in an empty section. She noticed his head lift up slightly and turn in her direction, before sinking back down to staring at the blank computer screen.

Her stomach growled, announcing its presence very loudly in the classroom. She sighed and hoped no one had heard — if she had realized she would be early, she might have stopped at the cafeteria before going to her classroom.

After awhile, she saw someone's shadow stop at her table. She looked up and saw the SeeD Selphie had introduced her to the other day - Zell. He held out an apple to her and she took it gratefully.

"Thanks," She said sincerely. He sat next to her and shrugged.

"I always sneak food in this class. Plus, I heard your stomach from across the room." He added, indicating the doorway he had just walked through. Rinoa flushed and sank down in her seat. At least only Squall and a couple other students she hadn't met were the only ones there.

Several more students entered the classroom before a young woman with blonde hair tied behind her head walked in. She brushed a loose strand of hair back and Rinoa was shocked when she dropped the books in her arms on the desk at the front of the classroom. _Is she our teacher? She's so young! _

"Good morning class, how's everyone doing?" The young woman asked absentmindedly. The students yawned a lot, earning a chuckle from the instructor. "Well we're going for a bit of a hike today, up towards the mountains that shield us from the Trabia continent. We'll be splitting into groups of three, groups which _I _will be deciding when we arrive at our destination. There, we'll have a little field mission. I'll give you more details along the way. Miss Heartilly?" Rinoa's head shot up.

"Y-yes?"

"I would like you to follow me into the backroom — we need to select a weapon for you. Unless you already have one?..."

"Oh! Yes, I have my pinwheel. It's... in my dorm, though." She admitted sheepishly. Perhaps she would have remembered it, had she not stayed up late after having a nightmare.

"It's fine. Zell, please escort Rinoa to her dorm so you can bring her to our usual training spot. That's where we will meet for a mission briefing."

"Sure thing, Instructor Trepe." Zell saluted briefly, but to Rinoa it seemed more casual than anything. He tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow. Once they were out in the hallway, she felt safe to ask the question on her mind.

"That's our instructor? She's so young!" Rinoa exclaimed. Zell grinned.

"Yeah, Quistis - uhh, Instructor Trepe - she's only eighteen. She was a student like the rest of us, but she was always ahead of everyone else. Became a SeeD when she was just _fifteen years old!_ Can you believe that? She became an instructor last year." Zell explained. Rinoa turned around and saw the class slowly leaking out into the halls. She stepped into the elevator with Zell.

"So, why are you taking classes? Aren't you a — a SeeD?" No matter how much she began to accept the fact that not all the SeeDs she had met were evil or conspiring with the Sorceress — the word was no easier to force out.

"Yeah, but we still take some classes, you know? Like field training - you can ALWAYS use more of that, SeeD or not. But we're still students — Selphie, Squall, Nida and I, anyway." Zell added as an afterthought. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, heading down the stairs and in the direction of the dorms.

"Nida?" Rinoa asked. She hadn't recalled meeting him — or her — yet at the Garden. Zell shrugged.

"Yeah, he's the other guy who passed the SeeD exam with us this year. Not many people did. They'll have another exam for those who failed or missed out on the last one, sometime next month. Then it'll be done until next year."

"Oh."

Zell was very talkative as she entered her dorm and grabbed her pinwheel. She smiled at him briefly as he guided her outside.

"Where's the normal training spot?" Rinoa asked. Zell pointed up ahead to a forest, and when she squinted her eyes she could see the students gathered inside. "Aren't there — monsters?" She asked, worried. Zell grinned at her before walking ahead.

"That's kinda the point!"

**A/N**: Well, I'm... torn on this chapter. I want to stress how Squall only seems to act differently with Rinoa when they're alone. Like he feels he's able to let down his defenses. Anyway, I guess only time - and your reviews - will tell me how well this chapter was. So... leave a comment?


End file.
